


Am I Good Enough Now?

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Series: Good enough [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Best Friend Sam, Demon Cure, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealous Dean, Loss of Virginity, Loving Dean Winchester, Memory Lane, Sex in the Impala, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampire Hunt, demon reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: The conclusion of Not Good Enough. Reader deals with being a demon and trying to keep it from Sam and Dean. A vampire hunt throws a wrench in things.





	Am I Good Enough Now?

Dean's emerald eyes were the first thing that you focused on and it took everything you had to not wrap your hands around his neck.

  
You had no qualms with Sam but, if he got in the way as you were trying to get Dean, well, collateral damage. It sucks, but the anger and rejection that Dean made you feel would be well worth whatever pain they'd try to inflict on you. Wouldn't they be surprised when they realized you weren't possessed?

  
"Hey, (Y/n)," Dean murmurs, voice thick with emotion. "How you feeling?"

  
"Shitty."

  
Sam lets out a choked laugh, laying his head down on the bed next to your arm.

  
"Do you remember anything?"

  
Flashes of blue, feeling cold, and then darkness.

  
"Not really. What happened?"

  
"There were two of them and... and they drained you faster than the others. Y-you-" his voice cracked "-you died."

  
"What'd you do, Dean?" He didn't answer, and you released some of the anger to pretend to be concerned. "Dean, what the fuck did you do?"

  
"I made a deal."

  
Growling and sitting up, you pushed him away and stomped over to the bathroom, closing the two of them off. Rage curled and coiled thick in your head, screaming at you to end him. To not drag it out and just kill him now. Put him out of his misery and go back to your master.

  
_Master? Where the fuck did that come from? I'm nobody's slave._

  
_**Stop resisting, (Y/n). Let it take over.** _

  
_Who the fuck are you?! Get out of my head!_

  
A sinister chuckle is the voice's only reply but as you look up into the mirror, the red ringed eyes that look back at you are not your own. After a few blinks, the red has gone and (e/c) orbs are staring back.

  
"(Y/n)?"

  
"What, Sam?"

  
"Come back with us. We almost lost you once and we want you to come home. You don't even have to hunt if you don't want to. Just... come home."

  
_**Go with them, pet. They'll let their guard down and that's when you'll strike.** _

  
The compulsion of the voice was too strong to fight, and you found yourself saying 'okay'. It was like you were in control but not; Something or someone else helped control your movements and responses.

  
What little you owned was packed up, and Sam offered to drive your car while you rode in the Impala with Dean. Being alone with the blond hunter brought the rage back to the surface tenfold, and the itch to take the wheel and crash the car was overwhelming. If it killed you right along with Dean, well, at least the two of you would be in the same place. Even though your soul was twisted and black, your body needed rest and succumbed to sleep.

  
Dean watched you sleep, and had to resist several times to brush the hair out of your face or put his jacket over the top of you when you'd tremble. He knew he fucked up, and even if the deal was only for a year and you hated him for every moment of it, he'd at least know that you were there with him and Sam. That his little brother wouldn't be left alone because he'd have you. It was selfish, but he needed you to know why he did everything that he did before. How every day that you weren't with him, he buried himself further into a bottle and took as many willful women as he could just to have a few moment of peace from the mistake he'd made. How on every hunt that he and Sam went on, he'd hoped to see you there, or hear from another hunter that they knew where you were. Every lead they'd had was a dead end, every successful hunt was still a bust because you. Weren't. There. You weren't there to knock back shots with Dean, browse through research with Sam or sing at the top of your lungs to every song that played on the radio. It all felt empty without you. Dean had vowed to never fall for someone after watching what it did to his dad and Bobby. This life wasn't meant for falling in love and having any sort of resemblance to the apple pie life or happily ever after.

  
But then, you came along as a whirlwind into his life, destroying every wall he had built and burned every bridge he had made to keep people out. They found you wandering, bloody and bruised, on the side of the road after demons had caused your parents' car accident, killing them both. You refused their help at first, bound and determined to hobble to whatever hospital or hotel was closest. The fire in your spirit caught Dean's attention, and he knew that he was doomed the moment your (e/c) eyes met his. Most girls would've cried and screamed at the unfairness of it all but no, not you. Once Sam had explained to you about the whole other world that existed, something inside you clicked and from then on you knew what you were going to do. Sam and Dean fought tooth and nail about taking you with them, and when they weren't paying attention, you snuck out of the hospital to start on the road to avenge your parents. They caught up with you, of course, and you kicked the hell out of Dean when he grabbed you to keep you from running away. He promised he would teach you what you needed to know, only after you were healed. The healing process didn't stop you from becoming a precision shooter with a bow, handgun, shotgun or rifle or being able to disassemble and reassemble any of them for cleaning. Crutches didn't hold you back from going up and down the stairs at the bunker and researching with Sam.

  
Six months after they'd found you, it was obvious that you weren't going anywhere and that you were closer to Dean than Sam. You stole his jacket constantly when you got cold, managed to snag one or two of his flannels and quickly marked your territory any time the three of you went out to the bar. Dean always found a way around it and as much as the acting killed him, played it off as a protective little sister.

  
A year later, you'd finally had enough of Dean's shit and retaliated by dressing in skimpy shirts and jeans that might as well have been painted on, flirting with any man who was dumb enough to fall under your spell. You'd tease them until Dean walked out the door with his one night stand, and push them off to go back to Sam and drink until you couldn't feel a fucking thing anymore. More often than not, Sam would have to carry you out, and you'd apologize to him while burying your face in his chest and breathing in his soothing books and woodsy scent. When he'd take you to your room, you'd beg for him to stay until you fell asleep and every morning as you nursed a hangover, Sam would be there with something greasy, a bottle of water and enough painkillers to put a horse in a coma. They'd fight when you weren't around because Dean didn't want Sam getting that close to you but refused to put himself in Sam's place.

  
And now, because he couldn't man up and deal with his feelings, you were recovering after being drained by Djinn's and brought back to life. Dean rubbed his hand down his face, wondering how the hell he was going to fix this.

  
When they finally made it home, Dean let Sam wake you up, figuring he'd be the one least likely to piss you off. For a brief moment, you were happy that you were back and then you remembered the Devils Traps strategically placed around the bunker. The walk to your room was quiet and you bid the boys good night, hoping to keep up your 'normal' appearance. Your room hadn't changed at all. The books you'd borrowed from the library still sat, now covered in dust, on the dresser, the thick black blanket you bought to fight the cold of the bunker on the bed and the flannel shirts you'd stolen from Dean in the middle drawer of your nightstand. Keeping those in your dresser seemed too cliche. Sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing your face with both hands and sighing when you realize this might be harder than you thought. There were too many emotions still flitting around in your head and heart; like your humanity was attempting to crawl it's way back up. A knock on the door started you out of your thoughts, and you opened it to find Dean standing on the other side with a burger. 

"You, uh, didn't eat much last night so I figured you might be hungry."

  
"Thanks, but I'm not."

  
"It'll be in the fridge when you want it."

  
He stood there awkwardly for a minute before walking away with his shoulders hunched.

  
You closed the door and pinched the bridge of your nose between your thumb and forefinger. Dean was obviously going to try and get back in your good graces which means... you smiled devilishly... that it was going to be even easier to get him to let his guard down so you can fulfill your vengeful idea. Starting tomorrow morning, you were going to let Dean do whatever he wanted to fix his wrongs, and strike when he's least expecting it.

  
Boredom started setting in, but wandering around the bunker would only result in you getting stuck in a devil's trap somewhere. Sam's room was only a few doors down from your own, and he had Netflix. Pretending to be human was going to be a lot harder around Sam because he knows you and your likes, dislikes and little quirks better than anyone else. Was hanging out with him smart in your situation? No. Probably not. Sam's innate ability to sense when things were different about people was unreal. Except when the devil was riding around in Cas's body. Then, everyone was oblivious. Sauntering down the hallway, you make your way to Sam's room and knock timidly on the door. His shaggy hair is a bit of a mess and he looks like he hasn't had much sleep.

  
"Oh. Uh, sorry. I must have woken you up."

  
"No, no, I'm fine. Couldn't sleep anyway. What's up?"

  
"I wanted some company but I'll let you try and get some sleep. Night, Sam."

  
You walk back away, hating the feeling of being rejected, and letting the emotion simmer underneath your skin.

  
"(Y/n), wait." A gentle hand on your shoulder has you stopping in your tracks, and then you're pulled into a bear hug with the big hunter. "I keep thinking that this is a dream and that you're not really here." He squeezes you a little tighter, and your arms wrap involuntarily around his waist. "Come to bed with me. We'll put on a cheesy horror movie and make fun of the actors."

  
"Okay."

  
Sam leads you back to his room, letting you pick the side of the bed you want and pulls you against his side when you're both comfortable. Two cheaply made horror movies later, you're both asleep with you curled into Sam's side and his long frame wrapped protectively around you.

  
~*~

  
Dean's up before the both of you the next morning, panicking when he can't find you in your room. He pounds on Sam's door, much to both of your annoyance. Sam stumbles his way over, opening it and glaring down at his brother.

  
"What, Dean?"

  
"Since when do you sleep in? Never mind. (Y/n)'s gone."

  
"No, I'm not," you grumble from Sam's bed.

  
Sam steps to the side so Dean can walk in, and the elder hunter sits on the edge of the bed that you're on.

  
"How you feelin'?"

  
"Fine." _Be nicer_. "Like I've finally caught up on sleep."

  
"Good to hear." It's awkward for a moment and then your stomach rumbles. "You up for some grub?"

  
"Yeah. I could eat."

  
Dean doesn't say anything else, getting up from the bed and holding a hand out to you. It's easier than you'd thought it would be to accept it, trying your damnedest to ignore the current running through your veins because of the contact. His eyes crinkle around the edges, his lips curling into a small smile. You let him keep your hand all the way into the kitchen, only separating when you pick a chair to sit in to watch him cook. With his back turned, it would only be too easy to slip up behind him, pretend to be interested in more than his cooking and slide a blade between his ribs.

  
_Too early. He'd know something would be wrong._

  
As you're contemplating how to end the eldest Winchester, he finishes cooking and places a plate with eggs cooked your favorite way and a decent amount of bacon in front of you.

  
"You remembered?"

  
He smirks. "I paid more attention than you thought I did."

  
Sam comes in carrying his laptop with his 'time to get down to business' look.

  
"Got a possible vampire nest a couple hours from here."

  
They both look at you.

  
"You good to go or need more time?"

  
You gather your plate and Dean's, smiling wickedly when you turn around.

  
"I'm good to go."

  
Dean smacks his hands on the table.

  
"All right. Everyone meet in the garage in ten."

  
It was easy enough to get them to believe you were fine, and the hunt would give you an excuse to use the rage in your chest in a practice run on the vamps before going after Dean. A vampire taking out the great Dean Winchester wouldn't be possible so, playing it off as an accident wouldn't work. Sam killing you after you killed his brother was inevitable, but it was something you'd expect. Whatever changed you would welcome you back in Hell, and soon you'd be back Earthside to wreak havoc without the Winchesters' breathing down your neck. Their pet angel could be an issue if he decides to show up.

  
You're the last one in the garage, and the boys' conversation quiets when they see you approaching. Black skinny jeans make your legs seem longer, and the tight, low cut t-shirt showed enough cleavage to keep it classy but attract the right attention. Top that off with the perfect shadowed makeup, and killer boots, you were a deadly dream walking. A black and white plaid over shirt rested on one shoulder, while your bag was slung over the other.

  
"Let's kill some bloodsuckers."

  
"That's my girl," Dean bragged.

  
You let Sam have the front seat even with Dean protesting about it, and used your bag as a pillow in the backseat, watching the scenery as it blew by. Opting out and staying at the hotel gave you time to sharpen your machetes, and plot how exactly you could get Dean's guard down quickly. It wouldn't be done tonight, but if you tried hard enough, you could take him down and be gone by the end of the week, providing the younger Winchester didn't get a hold of you. The rumble of Baby alerted you that they were back, and you tucked your weapons back in your bag to dress yourself up as bait. A short, strappy black dress was your seductive choice of clothing, and equally strappy black heels went with it. Taking a shower and blow drying your hair had left it with a wild look, and the barest amount of black eyeliner framing your eyes made them look bigger and the (e/c) irises pop. Top it off with some bright red lipstick for an extra pouty lip and your bait outfit was complete.

  
The boys knocked on the door attached to your rooms, as you were leaned over and tying the straps on your heels, providing them both with a braless view of your cleavage. Sam's face became flushed, and Dean blatantly stared, torn between taking you right here, right now and wanting to see you in action. His jaw ticked, foresty eyes darken and his Adam's apple bobbed with every dry swallow he took. Feigning innocence, you hold your arms out and gesture up and down your body.

  
"Think this'll work?"

  
Sam can only nod and Dean's voice is thick when he finally finds his words.

  
"That'll work just fine."

  
"Showtime."

  
The bar that the victims were last seen in was only a few blocks away so it was close enough to walk but Sam and Dean had decided it would look more convincing if you showed up after they did to not arouse suspicion. They drove as you walked along the deserted sidewalk, your purse for the night tucked under your arm with one of your knives in case anyone was dumb enough to jump you before you arrived. Dean had parked the Impala close enough to the bar that they could get in and leave swiftly, but far enough away and in a shadowy patch that it wouldn't be noticeable amongst some of the other patrons' vehicles. For it being a Wednesday night, the bar was packed but in a small town of about one thousand people, what else was there to do if you were over twenty-one? Whistles began immediately when you walked in, all from humans, and you spotted Sam and Dean tucked into a corner booth with a good view of the entire bar. Perching yourself on a bar stool, you order something light and fruity, to begin with, giving off an 'I can't handle strong liquor' vibe to lure in the men around you. The bartender winks as he places your drink in front of you, with a little umbrella hanging out in the top of the glass. You take a sip, swinging around in a semi-circle on the stool and cross your ankles over, putting on an 'I'm bored but I wanna play' face as you scan over the crowd.

  
"She's looking a little too good in that dress. Think you'll be able to control yourself?"

  
Dean clenches the beer bottle in his hand, staring at you over the end as he raises it to his lips and takes a swig.

  
"As long as I get to kill the bastard that touches her."

  
They watch in amusement as you turn down a few men of different races and ages. A lone alpha male that was playing pool swaggers up in rattlesnake cowboy boots, faded and ripped Levi's and a black leather jacket. The vamp that you've come here to hunt.

  
"Hello, there," he purrs, bright blue orbs blazing and a pearly white grin showing when he speaks. "Can I buy you a drink?"

  
"Hello to you too. Yes, you may."

  
A few 'figures' and 'seriously's?' ring out around you as you accept the newcomer.

  
"What'll it be?"

  
"Jack and Coke will do just fine."

  
"Really now?"

  
"Mmm hmmm."

  
The vamp orders two and carries your drinks back to his table. You take a sip, not even blinking or grimacing as the honey sweet combination glides down your throat.

  
"I'm Mark."

  
"(Y/n)."

  
"So, what brings you out here?"

  
"Just passing through. Trying to see as much as I can before I settle down, you know?"

  
"I see. Come here with anyone?"

  
"Just me, myself and I. Why? Looking to take this party a little more private?"

  
You've leaned in toward him, pushing your breasts up with your arms folded under them on the table. He's leaning in now too, glancing down every so often and gives you a cocky smile.

  
"Are you a mind reader?"

  
You giggle, the sound reaching over to Dean who's having issues controlling himself.

  
"Nope. Just a regular girl on a trip to find herself."

  
"I can see the future. And see you finding yourself with me."

  
"That was smooth. Use that one often?"

  
"Every time." He leans closer until your lips were centimeters apart. "And it always works. Wanna get out of here?"

  
"Yes."

  
You polish off your drink, taking the vampire's hand and following him out the door.

  
Dean tries to get up immediately but Sam puts an arm out.

  
"Wait a minute."

  
Dean's chomping at the bit, anxious about your safety and wanting to be the one to slice the undead bastard's head off.

  
"Now."

They get up as calmly as they can, tossing money down for their drinks and racing to Baby, peeling out and barreling down the road to catch up with you and the vampire. Tail lights shine like a beacon ahead of them so they slow down, keeping a reasonable distance between them and you. The vampire is enjoying himself as you rub against him, sliding your hand up and down his thigh as he drives. He pulls off onto an unmarked dirt road, the dirt packed down for a smooth ride. An old farmhouse comes into view, lit up from the inside and out with an enormous bonfire going a few feet away. Men and women greet him as the two of you get out of the beaten up muscle car, yelling out obscenities and gesturing crudely as he leads you away.

  
Sam and Dean hover in the treeline, watching you disappear into the house.

  
You and Mark are the only two in the house for now, and he's quick to take you up the stairs, barely getting you in his room before he's attacking your neck and pinning you against the wall.

  
"Just couldn't resist you in the bar. Looking like a peach ripe for picking."

  
"You have a way with words."

  
He leans back, his arms on either side of your head, eyes filled with dark and lustful desire.

  
"Are you a screamer?"

  
"Depends."

  
His teeth flash out and as he comes in, you knee him in the crotch and pull out the syringe full of dead man's blood from your purse, sinking it into his neck. The vamp chokes and snaps his teeth, dropping to the floor. It was hard to get it just right, but you managed to get a sheath strapped to your back, and the machete was brought out, swiftly ending the vampire's life. You wipe the blood off on the dead vampire's clothes, looking down at the bonfire below. Sam and Dean have already started without you and you rush down the stairs to finish off the small group that's come inside. They're not expecting you to be walking around or alive, and it takes them a moment to fight back after you chop off one of their heads. Blood splatters across your face, neck, and chest with the arc of the blade. The adrenalin and demonic fuel inside your veins help make quick work of disposing of the bloodsuckers, and by the time Sam and Dean make it into the house, you're covered in blood, chest heaving and eyes momentarily black. Sam sees it, but Dean plays it off as a trick in the light, even though his head is screaming that something isn't right. And then you smile.

  
"Talk about a job well done, huh? Let's light this place up and get the hell out of here."

  
Sam holds Dean back as you walk out the front door.

  
"Tell me you saw that."

  
"Saw what, Sam? She's covered in blood and survived an almost vampire attack. There's nothing to see."

  
"Are you serious right now?"

  
As much as his head agreed with Sam, his heart wouldn't let him. "Fuck off and let's burn this shit down."

  
Baby was parked halfway down the road, and you were already on your way back with lighter fluid and matches. Starting in the bedroom, you spray lighter fluid everywhere and practically run gleefully throughout the house, soaking everything in the flammable liquid. Sam and Dean haven't moved from their spots from the foyer, eyes full of barely shielded alarm.

  
"House is covered and with the blaze going outside, it won't take much to get this baby up in flames."

  
"Let's burn her down then," Dean agrees.

  
He takes the almost empty bottle from you, spraying the bodies outside as you grab a thick branch and use it as a torch, tossing it into the house, watching flames engulf the building. The vampire bodies were next, and the three of you were high tailing it out of there before anyone came to investigate. Dean took everyone back to the motel, surprising Sam. You were out of the car first, heading into your room for a shower.

  
"Dean, she's possessed. You saw her eyes. You can't tell me something has felt off about her since she's come back."

  
"How do you suppose we're going to trap her? As soon as she even senses something is up, she'll be gone."

  
"I don't know. But, something needs to be done fast."

  
"Cas, get your feathery ass down here."

  
"Hello, Dean."

  
"We need your help," Sam pleads. "(Y/n) is a demon."

  
His blue eyes widened, filling with confusion for a moment.

  
"How is this possible? Her soul should be in Heaven."

  
"We don't know. We were working a vamp case and her eyes were black after she'd cleared the vampires from inside the house."

  
"Her soul must have been intercepted on its way to Heaven."

  
"Who would be capable of doing that?"

  
"Crowley," Dean growls.

  
_The King of Hell smiles as he senses his name being spoken._

  
_"_ Why? He's been left alone in Hell for months now."

  
"Dean left him while being a demon. He gets word that someone close to us is dying or dead and he swoops in, twisting her soul until he's turned her into a demon."

  
"Crowley alone isn't strong enough," Cas argues. "Souls have to be in there for years before they can be turned."

  
"He had help," Dean snarls. "Who in Hell would have the power to help finish off turning a soul?"

  
"Lucifer," Sam murmurs. "We can't cure her, can she?"

  
"Sam, don't... don't even start fucking thinking that way."

  
You open your motel door, standing in the dull light and waving at them, stopping when you see Cas in the back seat.

  
"Shit!" Dean yells, tearing out of the car and following you as you run barefoot down the road, away from the motel.

  
He catches up to you in no time, grabbing your arm and as he whips you around, you slash your knife down in between your bodies. Dean jumps back in time to not be impaled with the blade, freezing when he sees your eyes go black.

  
"Aww, come on Dean. You don't want to play?"

  
"I just want you."

  
"Bull shit," you snap. "You've never wanted me. Not until I was dying and dead. And had lost weight."

  
"Baby, I've always wanted you. I didn't know how to say it or express it."

  
"Well, isn't that just the great Dean Winchester way?"

  
"Let us... let _me_ help you. _Please_. I want you back. The real you."

  
"This is the _real me_ , Dean. Don't you like it? The demon version of you would have."

  
"That part of me is _long gone_ , sweetheart and never coming back."

  
"Pity."

  
Sam comes up behind Dean, holding his hands up in surrender.

  
"C'mon, kiddo."

  
Your upper lip curls in a snarl, and as you lunge toward them both, Cas comes up behind you and restrains you. He can feel the power of the fallen angel and the King of Hell writhing around for control in your body. How you've managed to play it cool since you were turned baffles Cas but his strength keeps you from hurting yourself or the Winchesters.

  
"Your pet angel won't be able to keep me for long and neither will the dungeon. I've got the Devil on my side."

  
Tar black eyes fade away, revealing lava red irises instead of your beautiful (e/c). Sam froze in fear, seeing the Devil come out of your eyes.

  
"He says hey, Sammy."

  
Cas lays a hand on the back of your head, his grace fighting with the evil raging inside of you. The internal war is taking its toll on you; your eyes have begun glowing, your body is shaking in Cas's arms and your mouth is open in a silent scream. A surge of energy blasts the boys back, and you fall unconscious in Castiel's arms.   
"No!" Dean rushes forward, pulling you out of Cas's grip, feeling for a pulse.

  
"She's not dead, Dean. Her body couldn't take anymore, but Lucifer's hold on her is gone. Now, it's just her soul that needs to be cured."

  
Dean cradles you in his arms, denying Sam to take you from him and lays you in the front seat. "We'll meet you there, Cas," is all he says as he closes your door and walks around to get in behind the wheel. Sam pats Cas on the shoulder, and climbs into the back, folding his long frame in to get comfortable.

  
You're asleep for the whole way back, not even stirring when Dean picks you up once you've arrived at the bunker and carries you to the dungeon.

  
"Are we going to use your-"

  
"Mine."

  
There was no dispute, just one word finalized it. Sam should've known, but he needed to ask anyway. Cas gazed on curiously as Dean pulled out the syringes and laid them on the table. You started waking up, eyes flashing black as you fight against the restraints, snarling and growling at the three of them.

  
You chuckle darkly as you spot the syringes. "You really think that's going to work? It's only been tested twice."

  
"Worked for me, sweetheart."

  
" _Everything_ works for you, _Dean_. You're a fucking _Winchester_. It's only people around you that suffer. Hell, I'm a prime goddamn example of that."

  
That set Dean off.

  
" _You_ left without us! We were supposed to hunt the Djinn _together_!"

  
"Shit happens, Dean."

  
"That's what you're calling it?" A roll of the eyes is all he gets back. "Sammy became a priest online so now he can bless my blood and we can get this show on the road." He rolls up a sleeve, sliding the needle into his vein, drawing blood. He does this eight times, and Sam blesses them. Dean glances at his phone. "Ten thirty. Let's get this party started."

  
You wrestle harder against the restraints, trying to lean away from the needle getting closer to you. Dean hesitates, then his features harden and he plunges it into your neck. You don't give any of them the satisfaction of hearing you scream, and just growl instead. The blood burns as it goes through your veins, fighting with the demon poison. Sam and Cas watch you for a moment before leaving with Dean staying behind and sitting in a chair outside the Devil's Trap.

  
"You should've stayed away. I would still be me if it wasn't for you and Sam showing up and ruining everything."

  
Dean ignores you and plays on his phone.

  
The next three hours go the same: Dean sticks you with his blood, you pop something off and he goes back to his chair, ignoring you. But, when he's finished with the fourth syringe, something changes.

  
"Dean, _please_ stop and just let me go. You don't want me. I'm just someone else you can save and pass off. I'll never bother you or Sam again."

  
"Sorry, sweetheart, not happening." The first words he's spoken to you in hours.

  
"You're a stupid son of a bitch, aren't you? Ha. That deal was a fraud. Crowley just made you think that it was real when what he had planned was so much worse."

  
"Yeah? How's that plan working for him?"

  
You say nothing else.

**Hour five:**

  
"No more, Dean. Just kill me."

  
"Not happening."

  
"Are you really that selfish?"

  
"Nope. Because I know the real you is going to regret saying all of this when she comes back."

  
"Since when are you optimistic?"

  
Sam comes down, and you turn on the waterworks.

  
"Sammy let me go. Please." He shakes his head sadly, and you pull out the cards that you know will get to him. "You know it's you I love, right? You've always been there for me."

  
Pain flickers in hazel eyes, and he clenches his jaw, refusing to meet your stare. Dean pulls him away, leaving you alone.

  
**Hour six:**

  
The pinch from the needle entering your skin is becoming more painful as the demon becomes diluted. You don't fight Dean at all or even speak to him, resorting to glaring at the floor. Flickers of the Djinn induced dream begin filtering back in pieces, no matter how hard you try to clamp down on them. He offers you food and water, but you refuse. Dean leaves again.

  
**Hour seven:**

  
It burns like Hell, no pun intended, and you feel weak and drained even with the blood infusion.

  
"You're going to kill me. I should've died and gone to Heaven. But no, I'm just another Winchester casualty. Should've known falling in love with you would've gotten me here."

  
Dean always knew about your feelings, but this was the first time that you've said it out loud. This time, he stayed.

  
"I'm surprised, Dean. You were so willing to share you Djinn stories, but not once have you asked me about mine. You know you want to."

  
"All I want is you, (Y/n)."

  
Even your scoff is half-hearted.

  
"Yeah, okay."

  
Sam and Cas came back to keep Dean company as he waited for the eighth hour and the final injection. It hurt them all to see you tied up like this. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was matted and drenched with sweat, your (e/c) dull and sunken in. Dean was terrified that this was truly going to kill you, but if you did die, at least you'll finally be going somewhere better. Silence hung heavily over the four of you, the world quiet and tense like it was holding its breath.

  
Six-thirty a.m. and the sun was coming up, signaling a new day.

  
Time for the final dose.

  
Your chin rested against your chest, eyes half closed, the fight having left you a few hours ago. You watch Dean's booted feet walk in front of you, then step to the side. Without looking at him, you knew that he was hesitating again.

  
"Just do it, Dean."

  
You let out a small whimper as he slid the needle into your neck, tears rolling down your face and dripping onto your sweatpants. Dean tosses the needle in the direction of the table, dropping to his knees in front of you and tilting your head up to watch the darkness fade from your eyes and change back to your normal (e/c). You gave him a tired smile, and he immediately began untying you from the chair, pulling you into his lap once you were free.

  
"Cas?"

  
The angel kneels next to you and Dean, placing his palm on your forehead to heal you.

  
"She's human, again."

  
Your energy had been restored, and you threw yourself around Cas's neck, whispering 'thank you' over and over again. He hugged you back, before giving you to Dean who helped you to your feet. The tears started again when you walked over to your best friend and wrapped your arms around his waist, sobbing into his chest. Sam stroked your hair, pressing his lips to the top of your head. As you and Sam held each other, Dean walked away, wondering how much of what you said was the demon talking.   
"You should go talk to him," Sam suggested, releasing you from his arms so he could look at you while he talks.

  
"He won't want to speak to me. He doesn't love me like you think he does."

  
"You'd be surprised. Go find him."

  
"Okay."

  
Sam stays behind to clean up the needles, and instead of you going and finding Dean, you pack a bag to leave. Changing out of your tattered sweats and shirt and into clean jeans and t-shirt makes you feel better about leaving. You don't run into Dean as you leave your room, or as you pass the library and war room. There's no sound coming from the kitchen either. The keys to your car are still in the ignition, but you walk over to Baby to say goodbye, running your hand over her smooth, black roof.

  
"Were you going to tell anyone you were leaving?"

  
You should've known that Dean would be in the garage. He leans against Baby a few feet away from where you stand but you don't turn to face him and keep running your hand over the roof.

  
"No. I figured it would be easier this way."

  
"I have questions that need answering first." (E/c) meets green as you wait for him to begin asking what he needed to. "Did you mean it about loving Sam?"

  
"No. Not like that. He's my best friend."

  
He steps closer.

  
"Do you really wish that we would've stayed away?"

  
"No."

  
He's one big step away from you now.

  
"Did you mean it?"

  
"Did I mean what?"

  
He's in your space now, placing his hand over yours on Baby's roof, the other holding the one hanging by your side. Dean lowers his head, angling it until his nose touches yours, glancing at your lips before meeting your gaze once more.

  
"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

  
"Yes."

  
His lips brush against yours once, twice, three times before sealing them together. He pulls back, keeping his eyes closed.

  
"I'm sorry for hurting you. For never telling you how I felt. I've wanted you since we found you wandering on the side of the road."

  
"You've been the only one for me, Dean."

  
"What about all the men from the bars."

  
"As soon as you'd leave, I'd push them away."

  
"Have you ever..?"

  
"No."

  
"You've been waiting-"

  
"For you."

  
"Oh, sweetheart."

  
His kiss was just as gentle as the first time but no less passionate. Your bag was pried from your fingers, and the moment it hit the ground, Dean had your back against Baby and his hands cupping your face. He swiped his tongue across your bottom lip, asking for entrance, and as soon as you granted it, he was mapping out the inside of your mouth as if trying to memorize you from the inside out. The heat between you was getting to be too much, so you made the first move by sliding your hands under his shirt, feeling how hard his heart pounded underneath your fingertips. He panted as you scraped your nails over his nipples, pressing his hips against yours until you could feel the thick bulge straining in its denim prison.

  
You grew slightly impatient, keeping your lips locked with Dean's and began unbuttoning his flannel, pushing it off his shoulders. He drops his hands from your face to let it slide off his arms, moving them to return the favor and prying your shirt off, tossing it somewhere behind him. The metal of Baby was cold against your back but was soon forgotten as Dean opens the back door, holding an arm against your back to lay your down slowly. He kisses down your chest, nipping at your breasts that spill out of the top of your bra before continuing down your stomach and stopping at the top of your jeans to peer up at you.

  
"Tell me if you want me to stop and I'll stop."

  
"Please don't."

  
Dean grins that special grin that breaks women's' heart all over the country and pops the button on your jeans, dragging the zipper down agonizingly slow. He doesn't stop until he's at your feet, pulling them off and dropping them down on the floorboards, closing the door behind him. You'd lost track of how many times you'd thought about doing this with Dean and now that it was really happening, you were worried that it was going to be another dream. He removes his gray t-shirt, revealing the body you've always wanted to see in person. Dean moves back up your body, hovering over you.

  
"You okay?"

  
You reach up and touch his face, thumb rubbing over the slight stubble that had begun forming on his cheek.

  
"This is real, right?"

  
He stops your hand and nips the pad of your thumb.

  
"Hey!"

  
"Did that feel real enough?"

  
"Yeah."

Dean lowers himself down, shuffling your knees to the side to put himself between them and braces most of his top weight on his elbows to not crush you. The fuzzy line going from his belly button to the top of his jeans tickled you while the rest of his bare torso that touched your skin heated you up. You run your fingers through the smattering of blond curls on his chest, wondering how it'd feel against your bare breasts. Lifting yourself up to kiss him, you reach behind your back with one hand and unclasp your bra, shuffling it down your arms and letting it drop. Taking your hands and pressing them on Dean's shoulder blades allowed the two of you to be bare-chested together, slight gasps leaving your lips as his chest hair rubbed across your nipples. Dean drops his head and wraps his lips around the right one, eliciting a cry of pleasure from you while rubbing a thumb over the top of the left until it pebbled beneath his thumb pad. He switched and continued, not stopping until you were a writhing mess underneath him.

  
"You're beautiful, you know that?"

  
"Sometimes."

  
He smirks and leans back on his knees to undo his own jeans, pushing them down his thighs, coming back up to you to kick them the rest of the way off. There's a dark spot on his yellow and black Batman boxers, and it gives you an idea. Dean holds his breath as you drag your nails down his chest and over the top of his boxers, pressing your thumb on the tip of his cock, swirling the damp fabric around.

  
"Oh _fuck_ , (Y/n). Are you sure you've never done this before?"

  
"I've messed around but never slept with anyone."

  
He stops your teasing by grabbing your wrist and pinning it above your head on the leather seat, dropping his hips and rubbing his bulge right over the top of your aching cunt. You take him by surprise when you wrap your legs around his hips, using as much strength as you could to maneuver your bodies until you're both in a sitting position with you straddling him and repaying the favor.

  
"Does the Batmobile need to be let out of the Batcave?"

  
He laughs and groans, a throaty noise that does wonderful things to your heart. You drop to your knees, reaching inside the slit of his boxers and grasped his velvety smooth cock, gently pulling it through and stroke it a few times. Dean rests his head on the headrest, his arms spread out along the top of the backseat and gripping the material so hard that his knuckles turn white. With his eyes squeezed shut, he can't see you stretch your neck or stick out your tongue to lick the drop of precum gathered on the tip of his cock. His hips jump off the seat, and his breathing goes ragged. Holding him in your hand and leaning forward a bit more, you run your tongue from base to tip, holding back a sigh as Dean moans, low and deep. It's taking everything he has not to fuck your pretty mouth when you slip his cock past your lips. You bob slowly, letting your tongue run up and down him with each movement, taking him farther down your throat each time until your nose pressed against his boxers. Each sound he makes brings pleasure to you, and you can feel how drenched your panties are without him even touching you.

  
He pats you on the shoulder, and groans out, "you gotta stop, baby. I don't want to come in your mouth."

  
Reluctantly you pull your mouth off him, getting in one final lick across the top of his cockhead. Blazing emerald eyes are slivers with how lust-blown the black of his pupils are, and you do a little happy dance in your head, knowing that you and you alone have unraveled the great Dean Winchester with just your mouth. You have no chance to protest as he picks you up from the floor and switches positions, dropping you onto the seat and spreading your thighs wide apart.

  
"You fond of this pair?"

  
"No, not really."

  
Before you can even get the sentence out, he's tugging on them from the side, smiling wickedly as he literally tears them off your body.

  
"Good."

  
He slides you down until your drenched pussy is in front of his face, and with a wink, licks a bold strip up your folds. You almost came then and there. He places his hands on the inside of your thighs, using his thumbs to separate your lower lips, repeating the long licks with his tongue and flicking your clit with the tip. Sounds you've never made before tore out of your throat and spilled from your mouth, and Dean replied eagerly by latching his mouth onto your clit and sucking on it hard enough that you came, drenching his mouth and chin. He lapped up everything like a starved man, wiping his chin off with a smug grin when you cried out for him to stop.

  
"If I would've known how sweet you were, I would've done that before now."

  
"Smooth talker."

  
"You know it."

  
You were like jelly in his arms as he laid you back down on the seat on your side, hooking your leg up on top of his hip. His fingers glide down your belly and between your legs, groaning when he feels how wet you still are. Your arms are around his neck, and as he explores you with his fingers, you play with the hair on the back of his head. Dean slides his middle finger in gently up to the second knuckle, moving it in and out to get you use to the sensation. He adds in a second one, rubbing his thumb over your clit, and scissoring his fingers to stretch you for his ample girth. He crooks them, hitting a spot inside of you that no one's touched before, and you come for a second time, trembling in his arms.

  
"You good?"

  
"Yeah. I'm good."

  
Your mouth goes dry as he pushes his boxers down to his knees and you help him take them off the rest of the way with your feet. He shifts the two of you so you're on your back, your legs already spread for him as he guides himself to your center. Your hands are braced on his shoulders, and you watch as your two bodies become connected. There was no pain, just the intense feeling of being stretched more than you thought possible. Dean's arms were shaking as he held himself up off you, but with gentle pressure on his back, you push him down onto you. You stare into each other's eyes as he rests his forehead on yours, holding himself still to gain control over his impulse to fuck you until you can't remember your name. What he wasn't expecting was for you to raise your hips, and glide your hand down his back to his ass and push on it to get him moving. He pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in, wrapping his arms around your back and holding you tightly against him. Even though he's moving leisurely, there's a raging fire blooming in your belly as his cock brushes a delightful spot deep in your pussy.

  
"Dean, _please_."

  
He grunts in response, placing his mouth over yours and picks up the pace by a fraction, thrusting his hips a bit sharper each time. Your moans are muffled and swallowed, his name a chant against his lips as you feel the burning coil tighten further.

  
"Gonna. Come!" he stutters out.

  
Dean reaches down, pinches your clit and you come for the third time, your walls clenching almost painfully tight around his cock. He lasts a few seconds longer and spills his seed inside of you, coating your inner walls.

  
"I love you," he murmurs against your neck.

  
"I love you too."

  
Without pulling out, Dean rolls so you're on top, and rubs your back as your breathing begins to calm.

  
"So, what does this mean for us?" you ask, timidly.

  
"You're mine and I'm yours. Unless you want something different."

  
"No! I want to be with you."

  
His chuckle rumbles through his chest before clearing his throat.

  
"What did your Djinn reality look like?"

  
"Oh. Um, we were together. And uh, we had a kid together and I was pregnant. It was Christmas time and then you... you proposed and I said yes."

  
Dean smiles, hoping that for once, a Djinn dream could become reality.

  
"Is that something you want?"

  
You were hesitant to respond but you nodded.

  
"I didn't think I was good enough for the longest time."

  
"And..?"

  
"Well," you grin, voluntarily clenching your walls again, making him moan," am I good enough now?"

  
"You've always been good enough," he growls, his dick hardening inside you.

  
_Two years later..._   
_Dean's on his knee with a ring similar to the one you saw in the Djinn reality, Sam holding yours and Dean's son and your hand rubbing your belly where your second child grows._

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for the reader to be a demon a bit longer but the story took on a life of its own. Enjoy. :) Drop a comment or a kudos and let me know how you liked or disliked it.


End file.
